


Il mistero infernale celeste

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nido d'amore [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Mirai - Freeform, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Songfic sulla canzone: What a believe degli Skillet, sulla coppia Mirai Gohan/Mirai Videl.





	Il mistero infernale celeste

Il mistero infernale celeste

 

Mirai Gohan rischiò di cadere, Videl lo afferrò per il braccio sano e se lo passò intorno al collo, sostenendolo. Lo aiutò ad arrivare al letto e ve lo fece sedere, Gohan sospirò e si lasciò cadere.

“Mi dispiace di essere solo un peso” sussurrò.

< Nell’oscurità tu brilli, mi guidi. Non devi pensarlo neanche per scherzo > pensò Videl. Intrecciò le sue dita con quelle della mano di lui.

“Non devi dirlo nemmeno per scherzo. Per questo mondo tu sei un eroe” lo richiamò.

Gohan sorrise.

“Se non ci fossi tu, non riuscirei da solo ad organizzare la resistenza contro i cyborg” ammise.

Videl gli accarezzò il viso.

< Tu sei l’unica cosa in cui credo, mio guerriero dai capelli color dell’oro > pensò, mentre lui le scioglieva la lunga treccia mora, lasciandole ricadere i capelli lungo le spalle.

“Sei bellissima. Sicura di voler rimanere con un rottame come me? Quelle lattine mi hanno davvero ridotto male” sussurrò.

Videl gli sfilò la casacca arancione della tuta e gli slacciò la cintura di tela blu, posandogli dei baci delicati sul petto muscoloso.

Gohan socchiuse gli occhi e arrossì, guardò le labbra socchiuse di lei e deglutì. Videl seguì il suo sguardo e lo baciò, Gohan le lasciò andare la mano e cercò di alzarsi seduto. Lei gli premette le mani sul petto.

“Resta steso, preferisco questa posizione” mentì a metà.

Gohan le sorrise, osservò la giovane spogliarsi pian piano e avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare, seguito da delle fitte all’inguine.

Videl si slacciò il reggiseno, lasciando liberi i seni nudi e Gohan le stuzzicò un fianco, scendendo fino a giocherellare con l’elastico degli slip di pizzo di lei. I vestiti della giovane erano bucati dalle tarme e, come quelli di lui, erano sporchi di terra e fuliggine. Quelli di Son erano anche sporti di sudore.

Videl gli posò un bacio sul moncherino, lo sentì gemere di fastidio e gli accarezzò il viso, Gohan le passò le dita tra i capelli morbidi. 

Videl finì di spogliarlo ed iniziò a prepararsi, Gohan la guardò con aria assente, un sorriso ebete dipinto sulle labbra.

< Non avrei potuto sognare di più > pensò.

Videl si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e l’aiutò ad entrare, posandogli un bacio sull’occhio segnato dalla cicatrice.

< Ho sempre paura di perderti > pensò, iniziando a muoversi per andare incontro alle spinte di lui. Dapprima Gohan si mosse lentamente, le sue spinte divennero più decise man mano.

< In questo inferno, tu sei un essere celestiale. Per me resterà sempre un mistero come ancora riesci a farmi credere che ci sarà un futuro migliore per noi > pensò Gohan, continuando a muoversi dentro di lei.

La giovane si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi sia con le gambe, spingendo con le ginocchia che con le mani, serrando le dita.

Gohan venne dentro di lei, Videl gridò di piacere, gettando la testa all’indietro. Son scivolò fuori di lei.

Videl si stese al suo fianco e strinse la mano di Gohan nella propria.


End file.
